Far Cry New Dawn: A New Path
by thatguyftw
Summary: Angelo Diaz was only ten when the bombs fell, and was 20 when he emerged onto the cleansed Earth. Fast forward a week, and he has found a book from before the fall. Now, along with his friends Wrench and Ares, he must find New Eden in search of answers, and a man named Joseph Seed. The Sequel to Far Cry 5: The Panther
1. A New Dawn

_When the bombs fell, my parents started throwing things into the bunker. Food, water bottles, clothes, books. God I hated those math books. When they took me down into the bunker, we thought things were gonna be ok._

_That was until the bunker door wouldn't close. My dad had gone to close it._

_He never came back._

_I was too young at the time to understand what the end of the world meant. I waited for days for my father to return. My mom hadn't stopped crying since we came down here. About a month passed before mom told me to stop waiting by the ladder. _

_That dad was gone._

_We lived on the outskirts of Hope County. We had no idea what had happened there. _

_Years went by and Mama got sick. She told me she wasn't long for this world one night and that she wanted me to sleep with her and read her a story._

_That night Mama died. At the age of 18, after the world had ended, I was all alone._

_Two years of agonizing loneliness and silence were spent talking to pictures of my parents, checking the radio everytime I got up and before I went to bed._

_Of course, there was no one out there. I was afraid I was the last one alive, that I would die alone. That no one would know what happened to my Dad or Mama. That no one would know what happened to me._

_That was until I heard him._

_10 years of radio silence, and we finally found someone. In my excitement I called into the empty bunker for Mama, and was reminded that I was alone._

_He said his name was Sheriff Earl Whitehorse. He said he was with his Deputies Joey Hudson and Staci Pratt. He said that any survivors that remained near Hope County should make their way towards Falls End. So, I made my way there. _

_On my travels I met a brother and sister. The brother called himself Wrench and looked like he came straight out of an apocalypse game._  
_The sister called herself Ares, and she definitely had the attitude to match. They had heard the same thing, and were headed that way in a car, something I thought was long gone when they picked me up. _

_What follows is our journey. Our memories. The people we met, and those we lost. _

_This, is my story._

Somewhere south of Hope County

"Hey Ares you don't think the Highwaymen caught up to us yet do you?"

Wrench sat in the back of the car, rolling a coin on his knuckles.

"No, we should be about a day ahead of 'em."

Angelo looked over towards the driver of the vehicle.

"Hey, whose the Highwaymen?" Ares opened her mouth to answer, but Wrench beat her to it.

"Nasty piece of work. Basically bunch of warmongers on wheels run by twins Mickey and Lou. If your with 'em, they dub you a "Problem Solver", if you ain't, they call you a "Problem Maker" and deal with ya."

The look on Angel's face made Ares laugh. Her smile wide.

"How long have you been above ground?" Her gaze was almost accusing. He shrunk under her gaze.

"Barely even a week?" His voice shrunk as well as he spoke. At this point Wrench had also sat up and joined the conversation.

"Whatever you think you remembered about the world, forget it. Things are different now. It's about survival now. You learn that now or you're gonna end up in some ditch. Alright?" After saying his piece he had laid back down and began to play with his coin again.

A loud explosion could be heard moments later in the darkening Montana countryside as all three fixed their gaze onto the column of smoke that was thrust into the air.

The siblings shared a knowing look with each other before Ares jerked the wheel towards the source. The air was tense.

"H-hey, what's going on." The slightest bit of fear held to his voice, like a mosquito that wont go away.

In unison, their voices named one group, and his body quaked with fear.

"Highwaymen."

As their car crested the hill, a knocked train laid on the valley below a bridge that was likely its original location. Wrench threw down the middle seat and grabbed three guns.

Setting the sniper down in Ares lap, he loaded a clip into his AR-C, and placed an M9 into Angelo's lap. His eyes widened and the added weight.

"If you don't know how to shoot, point at the thing you want to kill, then pull the trigger, easy!" With those final words, Wrench and Ares climbed from the car, and embarked towards the wreckage.

Dumbfounded, Angelo sat there, staring at the gun in his hand. Slowly, he stepped from the vehicle and followed.

Gunshots and shouting surrounded him, overloading his senses. What was he supposed to do? What would his Mama and Pa do?

Something yanked him down behind protection, shocking him from his stupor. Wrench shook him while yelling. What was he saying? The ringing in his ears was too loud for him to understand.

Another three men approached. One had short black hair, the other brown, and the final wore a motorcycle helmet.

Sound finally began to return to him as he realized that this man, Rush, was talking to Wrench. Asking who they were.

"Name's Wrench, pansy number one here is Angelo, he's new to the whole above ground thing. My sister, wherever she is, is Ares, can't miss her. White hair, short, big sniper, red jacket, can't miss her."

Shell Shock.

That was the one word that would describe Angelo. The fight progressed, until the six of them were forced down to their knees by Mickey and Lou.

"Then a bunch of troublemakers join in our little party on the wrong side." The one in pink motocross gear says while yanking Angelo's face upwards. Her pink helmet dangling dangerously close.

"You look too clean to be a problem maker." He grit his teeth as she looked at him.

"Hey hey hey hands off him." The one in the blue jacket kicked Wrench across the face dropping him to the ground.

"Wrench, you, we thought you were a problem solver, solved plenty of our problems. Didn't he Ares?" Everyone looked towards the girl in question, who stood up and stepped to the twins side.

"Ares, the hell you doin?" The look of confusion and hurt on Wrench's face said all that was needed to know.

"Doing what's gonna keep me alive Wrench. See Wrench, I listened to you because you're my older brother look where we ended up. Almost dead." Before anything more could be said, she drew a pistol and put a round into Barnes head.

The ensuing chaos found Wrench, Angelo, and "The Captain" all thrust off the cliff, and plummeting to the water below.

He didn't know how long it would be before he woke next, if ever.


	2. Prosperity for All

_When I thought about what it would be like above, I never would have thought it would be like this. I felt like people would want to help each other, rebuild, prosper._

_But all I found was a war where sisters betrayed brothers. Where families were torn apart. Where you didn't know who you could trust. So it came to no surprise that I froze up when bullets started flying._

_And I woke up..._

_Alone. _

_Surrounded by unfamiliar territory, I didn't know what to expect. The world was not like I remembered it. The fauna was not like it was in my books I had read in the bunker._

_There was no telling what the animals looked like. So I decided to follow the river, see where it led me._

The morning light shone brightly in Angelo's eyes as he began to stir, memories of the previous night filling his head. The explosion, finding the train wreck, the gunfire, Rush and his Captain, Mickey and Lou, Ares betrayal, Barnes death, being thrust off the cliff...

Then darkness. Nothing came to mind after that. His body hurt, his clothes were soaked through. His mind?

Oddly clear. Like something clicked and finally made sense. The light sound of the creek he had woke up in brought his attention to his surroundings. The light shone through the treetops and filled the scene with lighting akin to a fairytale.

Over the creat nearby, where the ground falls, two words fell from Angelo's mouth.

"Hope County." He had no way of knowing for sure, but he was positive. What looked to be a small settlement lay in front of him. Quickly he rushed towards it. The sun had begun to set on Hope County and he was familiar with what may lie in the darkness.

He knocked on what appeared to be a door, and waited for a response. The only response he got was a hand on the shoulder, scaring him shitless.

"Hey, I recognize you, you were there at the train. Angelo, right?" A scruffy male stepped into his sight. His hood was pulled down and his reflective sunglasses were on his forehead.

"Ah, yeah I was wearing a helmet back then. A lot of people know me as Captain. Im Rush's Security Captain. Look, I know what happened back there had you shocked, but we gotta keep our heads up, yeah?" He then moved towards the door and it opened. A girl rushed up to meet him.

"Captain, We got bad news, Wrench said he couldn't find his friend anywhere. He went back out to go find him like ten minutes ago." Cap just laughed and she finally took notice of Angelo.

"Well I found him standing outside the gates. Looked just like a deer in the headlights. I think he does that a lot."

"Well, my name is Carmina, Carmina Rye. Welcome to Prosperity. If you plan on staying, we could use the help, there's only so much the the Cap, Wrench and I can do."

"What can I do to help?"

~_1 hour later~_

Kim, Wrench, Angelo, Carmina and the Captain sat around the table in the main building.

"So that's what I'm thinking. He might be one of them, but you and dad used to talk about the hell he raised up in the mountain all the time. He can help us."

"Hun.."

"Mom, we have to-"

"Carmina, Luke used to be one of the good guys, him and Andria both. But they're Peggies now. And last anyone had heard, Joseph and his Heralds are all MIA. The last anyone had heard from Andria before she disappeared was Sharky. And Luke's ex military, even if you somehow manage to find him, there's no guarantee that he'll help us. We were on different sides before everything happened."

"This, Luke, what do you know about him." The Captain leaned forward to get to know what he needed.

"Well, he's ex Military, a hell of a shot from what I heard. He and his security forces, the "Guardians" are the protection of the Project at Eden's Gate, or the Peggies. He's big, has a scar over his eye-" Wrench jumped and slammed his hands on the table, catching everyone off guard.

"Does he got a messed up arm?"

"Yeah, a wolf attack left his arm scarred up."

"I saw him, he pulled me from the river after I was thrown off the cliff, there was a woman with him, she had like, these bright green eyes!"

"Lily, did you see where they went?"

"No, I passed out after they pulled me from the water."

The room grew silent, and heavy.

"No, I'm not gonna send my daughter after that monster. You didn't see what he dis in the name of the "Father". He killed dozens of people. I don't want my daughter anywhere near him!"

"Mom-"

"This is not up for discussion."

The Captain leaned against the table again. This time more casually.

"Before the bombs, where did he spend his time?" His words were slow, methodical, as if they were meant more to calm the elder Rye than actually gain information.

"Well, back when he was on our side, he could usually be found at the 8 Bit Pizza Bar when he wasn't fighting peggies or trapped in Jacob's trials. After he became a Peg though, he spent most of his time at His camp and bunker sight. When he wasn't there he was at the compound."

"I've got some things to take care of, can you mark those locations on the map, I'll get to them when I can."

"Be careful, you can't trust Luke."

_In all honesty, I didn't know who I could trust. Sure these people took me in, but the only one I knew was Wrench. And he had been betrayed by his sister, who's to say he wont betray me. One thing I had to learn fast, was to not trust anyone._


	3. Falls End

So after finally getting my hands on a copy of New Dawn I'm finally ready to continue this story, if there are long breaks, thats typically gonna be from me playing the game and learning what i can.

_I had __decided that __Fall's__ End was the next logical step that I should take. It was my original destination anyway. Whitehorse was the person on the radio, which is why I came out of my bunker after all._

_Kim and Carmina had taken me in. Said I was welcome back to Prosperity at any time. The Security Captain, Chase, said he was going to set out after his friend Rush, and that guy Luke. _

_Wrench had decided that since him and I had a prior relationship, it was smartest for us to stay together. _

_Still, all the talk of the project at Edens Gate had me worried, most people hated them, others were terrified at the mention of them. Then there was these names, Luke and Andria, people seemed mixed on them. _

_Just who are they?_

The road to Fall's End was overgrown to say the least. He and Wrench sat for the first part in silence. That was until they took down the meat fort. Now Wrench had happily busied himself with the dog that had come with them, Timber.

"This dog is fucking awesome dude. I never had a dog before everything went to shit, but we are keeping this guy Angelo, I mean just look at him!" And Timber began assaulting Wrench with licks and kisses again.

But Angelo wasn't paying attention. He had slowed to a stop outside of where Falls End used to be.

Highway men littered the grounds. A new styled building sat in the center of it all. By now Wrench had also taken notice.

"We'll have to take it back by force."

"How, there's only two of us."

Although the lower half of his face was covered, Wrench's eyes revealed he was smiling beneath it.

"That's all we need, and we got Timber, remember?" Checking that his Ar-C was loaded, he and Timber made their way to the ghost town. Angel retrieved his own pistol that Wrench had given him. He had yet to fire it.

He had yet to fight.

Slowly he exited the vehicle.

He had taken well to Chase teaching him how to drive, but never well to him trying to teach him to shoot. But now was do or die time.

He and Wrench slowly approached a broken church.

"Alright, there's only a couple guys here, I'm gonna shoot that alarm, and they're gonna swarm us. So, be ready." And he did just that. He and Timber launched an all out assault, and, credit to Angel, he followed. After firing 11 shots, (all of which missed), he was tackled by a highway man who began to beat on Angel. By a stroke of luck, he pulled the trigger.

The bullet entered the mans lower jaw, and entered his brain, killing him.

Shocked, he was only pulled from his daze when Timber started to lick his face.

"Guess you took your first life. Look, I know its something you don't want to do, but you'll have to get used to it. I know its bad, but, it's necessary." Before he walked away, he threw Angel a set of keys, and pointed to a set of cages that held some people.

Quickly getting to work, he opened the five cages, a few people had already died, but about 10 people were still alive.

"Son, you saved our bacon, thanks. Im Sheriff Whitehorse, this here's my Deputy, Hudson." Whitehorse looked worse for wear, like old age would claim him at any moment. A large bruise covered his temple.

Hudson faired a little better. She was still beaten up, and her face had many scars, like she was tortured at one point long ago

Angelo looked around. "I thought there was another Deputy."

The solemn look and Earl's face was one he had only seen once before. His mother had worn it years ago.

"He didn't make it did he?" Earl pulled his damaged hat down low, and began walking to a raised plot of dirt by the church. A small hole laid at one of the ends of hit.

"He was killed a little over a week ago."

"Right after you sent out the radio message right? I'm sorry."

"Seventeen years ago, he, myself, Hudson, and another of my Deputies came here to stop the peggies."

Huh, seventeen?


End file.
